


As Above, So Below

by AlexMeyer2005



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bliss (Far Cry), Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I have no clue what to write, I mean let's give this a go, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, John Seed is a meh person, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Redemption, With A Twist, a lot of well known characters, the Seed brothers will be okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMeyer2005/pseuds/AlexMeyer2005
Summary: Junior Deputy Joy Miller is wrapped up in this doomsday cult who caught the attention of youngest seed brother, John Seed. Will she listen to the citizens and save Hope Country or become apart of the Seed family to control Hope Country.I always wanted to write a Far Cry story and this been sitting in my plans for awhile so why not go ahead!
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Joey Hudson/John Seed, Joey Hudson/Staci Pratt, John Seed/Original Female Character(s), Sharky Boshaw/Female Deputy | Judge, Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed





	1. Welcome To Hope Country, Montana

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue and not the first chapter. Sorry it is so long, I usually write a lot but if you want the chapters to be shortened, I will do that. And tell me if you want me to continue writing this, I have big plans and I have a lot of ideas for this story. And I would love to hear from you guys!

_Welcome to Hope Country, Montana tucked away in a small rural area. Have your own Montana adventure underneath the gleaming blue sky. Open trails and an endless amount of outdoor activities for everyone, await you in this magnificent region of the Western United States._

_The commercial ends. The screen is black until it clicks back on._

"Action in three...two...one," a cameraman counted behind the camera. The camera tilting to show the mountains, birds flying high in the cloudless sky, the woods full of noises of peace. The running of deer through the tall grass. The camera arches down, looking from a few people sitting by the water edge fishing, to the leaves rolling across the gravel pathways. It looks up from dirty, military-style boots, trailing up until it meets the face of a grizzled soldier. He gave a smile that doesn't meet his eyes, leaning back against a nearby tree. 

"Hi. My name is Jacob Seed, older brother to Joseph Seed and 'benefactor' to the Whitetail Mountains. As you may have seen, this area is full of wilderness to roam and enjoy." He steps away from the tree, leading the camera crew towards the water. "We've got fishing, hunting, ATV riding. Upon the mountains there, we have the state park and-" camera goes to a large building as Jacob walks into view, "behind me is the Veterans Center that's been in operation for many years now. This is where we care for our soldiers that enter Hope Country, giving them a place to recover from their troubles." The camera focuses on the lean man coming up behind Jacob, assuming it's Joseph Seed.

"This is our home. Our sanctuary. We welcome all who are strong enough to survive the wilderness. Welcoming those who follow the paths. This is a safe place and we wait with open arms." Joseph places his hand on Jacob's shoulder and gives a smile that looks fake as Jacob's. 

_The camera goes to static until a few minutes pass and a new region appears._

The Hope County Jail, a small farmer market run by grandparents, small shops, and Joseph Seed's statue all in its glory. Then we go to a young girl wearing a short length, white, lace dress with flowers intertwined in it. She has long dirty blonde hair as it flows behind her. She smiles at the camera and with a quiet voice spoke, "My name is Faith Seed, sister of The Father. Welcome to Henbane River, the peaceful part of Hope County where you get to relax and be your true self." She giggles as the background changes in a snap. 

Now, Faith sat upon a flower field, picking them up and making a flower crown. She started to hum a tune which sounded like one of the cult's songs playing on the radio. The camera zoom in on...people? They acted like zombies, their movements sluggish, the camera observing them. They wore all white with the red cult's symbol on the top and face masks? There was a mysterious green smoke circling around their head. "Focus on me, silly!" The camera goes back to Faith, now wearing the crown. The camera swayed as a green fog started to surround them. "The Bliss will help you see the truth, in here, you're free. Welcome to the Bliss." Faith blows a kiss. 

Blackness for a split second then we see Joseph Seed. They were now in front of Joseph's statue...high from the ground. "Faith will guide you to the righteous path. When things look bleak and dreary when it seems that no one cares, have Faith, my children." Joseph stayed emotionless as Faith came behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving a big grin. 

_Something unsettling sat in your stomach yet you continue to watch. We head to a different region._

The camera pans overflowing fields of grain and corn stalks, the wind making them flutter and shift. Then to workers grabbing apples from trees, placing them in baskets. As more places show up, a voice came over. "Ah, Holland Valley. A place where sinners can be cleansed. A place of hope. Of glee. A home for those who yearn for forgiveness." A large wooden barn, people patrolling outside, inside one of the garages, a place dedicated to planes only. We head inside of John Seed's ranch where he sits upon his couch, grinning widely. He sat legs crossed, hands on his knee, "Hello dear people, my name is John Seed, youngest brother of Joseph Seed. Welcome from the bottom of my heart." 

John reaches over to his side table and grabs his glass of wine, taking a sip. "I'm here to tell you about the wonders of this valley. Where sinners lurk within their houses, walking in plain sight on the streets. Where corruption is written across their faces, begging to be free." His hands moved in the air as he spoke, "This is the place, dear sinners." John finished his wine, twirling the empty glass. "Their is one place where this filth is...called Fall's End." 

"Fall's End like most small towns it has a church, general store, and a bar dubbed The Spread Eagle run by Mary May... and let me not remind you of the pastor name Jerome Jeffries, with his false religion. Let The Father show you the real light." The camera turns right to where Joseph sits with a distasteful look on his face.

"John's heart is in the right place but everyone including the sinners," He shot John a look, "deserves hope. To be in our family." The brothers glance at the camera, no emotions on either faces. 

_ The screen turns off. Welcome to Hope County.  _

_ "Don't you understand, John?" _

_ "Yes, Joseph."  _

_ "You will not destroy this family...their will be a worsen punshiment then the gates closing on you." _

_ "Yes, Joseph."  _


	2. Before it even started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a while to get this finish, I'm still trying to see how I want this to go and chapter planning. I just wanna quickly get through the introduction and then we get into the real plot.

The arrival was the roughest start to any evening, the darkened sky providing no solace for the stricken day and information that came flooding in. There was no heart in the land beneath them, no beat to provide life but rather show the bloodlines that had been laid out by the groups among the land. There was no saving grace, no hope, just simply darkness, and the words of false prophets. The prophecies, those that laid away to the destruction of what is deemed 'true faith' and installing a false sense of fear that only the devil himself with his silver tongue. Those that speak work of blasphemy and are reduced to quivering messes, marked by their sins and positioned before their false gods with sobs of futile acceptance. This was a bastard land, a land of blood built on the backbone of the Seed family. This wasn't heaven or a haven. 

This was a Hell where Satan and his followers wait upon the raging flames, lies, and sins flowing from their mouths. Each Seed with a different role, all apart of the big plan. The dreamy Eden's Gate. 

* * *

Joy Miller steps off the chopper with a deep breath and a soft sigh to follow, adjusting a bit of hair to rest behind her ear as the blades of the chopper send it flying. She's stiff, anxious, unable to truly understand the land of blood and prayer before and beneath them. There were so many ways this could go wrong, so many ways, and yet here she was, ready to make an arrest of a highly dangerous cultist. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want any of this, she was only a rookie. A junior deputy.

"You almost forgot this," Joy turned around and Pratt threw her pink lucky rabbit's foot. Joy nodded her head and catch up to her comrades, studying the foot. She had this thing when she was a kid, it did bring her luck especially in difficult situations. She hopes it did the same for this, she needed all the luck. She put it around her neck. 

Joy looked around at her surroundings. There were small shacks, falling apart slowly. The white paint peeling chipped at the edges. A weird symbol on the wall...actually, it was everywhere. Must be the cult's symbol. And the people...too many of them, following her group with beady eyes. They had the same symbol on their clothes too. Everyone was eerily quiet, only staring. Getting closer to the church, singing could be heard. 

They enter the church, Hudson staying outside. It was a large crowd. The benches were filled and others stood nearby, assault rifles and pistols in hand. "That is why we started The Project. Because we know what happens next. They will come. They will try to take from us. Take our gun, take our freedom." Everyone was looking their way, judging silently. Everything in Joy's mind screamed for her to turn away. 

"We will not let them. We will not let their greed,-" 

"Sheriff..."

"-or their immorality, or their depravity hurt us anymore! There will be no more suffering!"

"Hold it, Marshal."

"No, screw this." The Marshal raises a piece of paper, "Joseph Seed, I have a warrant issued for your arrest on the suspicion of kidnapping with the intent to harm, now I want you to step forward and keep your hands where I can see them." 

"There they are... the Locusts in our garden...you see they've come for me." Joseph steps forward while some of his followers stand in front of him. "They've come to destroy all that we've built!" The followers agreed, cheering. Joy doesn't see the appeal of Joseph Seed. From what she read from the reports, he's a madman. She focuses back on reality as the Sheriff and Marshal are trying to calm down the rowdy followers. Joseph hushes them and steps forward, "We knew this moment would come. We have prepared for it. Go, go my children...God will not let them take me." He gives them a nod as each follower hesitantly leaves the church, Joy giving them side glances as they passed her. 

Joseph had his hands raised to the air as he examines, "I saw when the lamb open the first seal and I heard as it were the noise of thunder one of the four beasts saying come and see-"

"Step forward." Marshal urge.

"-And I saw and behold it was a white horse and hell followed him." Joseph's gaze landed on Joy, "God will not let you take me." his words radiating power. Joy shivers, feeling uncomfortable watching him. 

"Cuff him, rookie." 

His words came as quickly as the click of the cuffs going around his wrist, all eyes on The Father leaving the church with the proclaimed locust hiding in their cultist garden. Joy could feel Joseph's family on them, but a pair bore into the back of her head and she felt the ever so slightest shivers traveling up her spine. It must have been her imagination playing tricks on her when she paused in her footfall and glanced back at the man of hypnotic blue gaze, staring into what she could only assume to her soul. Flash images, ones that made her uneasy and tense even as her eyes stayed locked on his own. 

_"Your sin is Wrath."_ The words seem to damn near echo in her ears, even as she turned away from the man, unable to carry on for a moment with the growing headache starting and the images growing more frequent. The burning of multiple locations, explosions, bloodshed. She swallowed hard and carried on, quickening her pace to avoid any more of the mental images, following her group outside.

It was chaos in the making getting to the chopper. As the group enters, bodies working to clutter the edges of the chopper as it began to lift, loading on three more times after one falls. Like a hydra, the more you cut, the more it'll grow back. Feet were kicking away the bodies, voices screaming. It was no use, but the weight alone was beyond capacity. The chopper gave a signal that screamed for a release like any river ready to break the levy when it begins to flood. There's always a warning.

Then impact. 

* * *

The world blurred when the plane came down, rolling like a tumbleweed down the hills of hot handled sand that gave way beneath the feet. It rested among the trees, bodies within upside-down and hanging. Joy slowly came to her senses, vision still blurry as she hears Nancy calling for Whitehorse. She reaches for the headphone as Joseph grabs her wrist, face bruised and bloody. Joy was silent, unable to form words as he moved her hand. "I told you that God wouldn't let you take me," he whispers and then spoke to Nancy. They both only stared at each other. 

"Praise The Father," Nancy responded, and then there was nothing. 

Joseph's eyes shine like a predator, "No one is coming to save you." His final words to her as he climbed out to his followers. 

Burke and Hudson started to wake up, Joy and her sharing a silent glance. "We gotta get out of here, we gotta get out of here," Burke repeated. Everyone struggling to break free, clawing at the seatbelt. 

"BEGIN THE REAPING!" His followers headed towards them. They grab with all their might, everyone thrashing. Joy watches as Pratt and Hudson get taken, both still struggling. More came now trying to grab her but the fire became larger, blocking them out. Burke broke loose and ran into the woods. Joy tug at the buckle, she finally got it and landed harshly on the top, stumbling out into the woods.   
  
"She's getting away!" Multiple shouted as Joy took off, blood rushing through her body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first actual chapter of the story and I hope this pulls people in, I know that it is my own character and not a reader so maybe it doesn't have the same effect but I wanted to try a different approach, first time actually using an original character.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something fun and I really love this idea. I did write bloopers too cuz I thought I should.
> 
> The next chapter is where everything starts.


End file.
